Second Chances
by mollycullen
Summary: Edward left Bella unaware he was leaving her broken and pregnant. After giving birth she's changed. 17 years later she meets Edward in highschool and is trying to convince herself she doesn't love him. She's turning her pain for him into hate. PLEASE read
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Walking to my first class, english, was uneventful, excluding the gawking students staring at me with their mouths open, some even drooling. Excuse me, but **_ew!_** It was disgusting that even the english teacher stared at me with lust fulled eyes.

While being bored to death with this stupid teachers monotone voice ranting on about Shakepeare's plays for an hour was not exactly what I'd call fun. When at last the the bell rang, I was surrounded by students, mostly lustful males, the envious females standing at the back of the room, glaring.

After refusing several dates, trying to avoid pompous boys, I walked to my next class, though a little crowd of my admirers followed. Alice and Elle ahd the same classes, wheras I had no classes with them whatsoever. Walking in to history, I was hit by a scent I hadn't smelt in 17 long painful years.

I didn't turn to look at him, but I could feel Edward Cullens' eyes boring into my back as I stepped towards the teacher, "Good morning, sir. My name is Bella Swan, I'm new here."

"Oh, hello!" He gave a flirtacious laugh. I could hear a growl coming from behind me, but I still did not turn.

I stood there, tapping my foot, while he gawked at my chest, _he_ growling like a wild animal, "Can I sit now?" I snapped, glaring a the stipid male.

"Fine." Good Lord! He didn't even apologise! "Go sit over there, beside," his eyes drifted to a certain table at the back, I cringed, "Cullen." He pointed to the only desk with the spare seat, Just my luck! I slowly made my way to him, the man who broke my heart and shatted it to a million pieces, to the man I _**was**_ in love with, but wasn't anymore.

"Bella!" He said joyfully. "What happened?" I turned to glare menacingly at him, causing him to shrink back in fear. I was angry, very angry.

I put I hand up, waiting for the stupid teacher to see me, "Sir, may I go to the nurse, I don't feel well." Obviously, I just wanted to get out of that class. It was enough being in a class with Edward Cullen, sitting with him too?

"Certainly, just let me get someone to go with you." Oh, great. I wasn't actually going to the nurse, how could I. And explain how I have no pulse and a temperature that means I should be dead? No thank you.

"I don't-"

"Ah, Edward, why don't you go with Miss Swan?" What did I do to make the world hate me?

Edward stood, and followed me out into the corridor, me trying to keep as much distance between us as possible in the narror corridor. "Bella-"

"What?" I snapped, glaring at his beautiful face.

"Please Bella, please listen to me!" He begged.

"NO! I refuse to listen to _you! _What could you possibly want?" I yelled at him, turning and walking fast when something grabbed me from behind, restraining me from moving.

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"Please? Talk to me?"

"Do you not know what the word means?" I spat. "I'm sorry if no one's ever said no to you before, but I am! Look it up to the dictionary, Cullen!" I said, turning and running at vampire speed away from him. There was no one around anyway, and the classroom doors were all closed. Edward ran after me, but I was faster. I went into the girls toilets.

When I was sure he walked away, I broke down sobbing. Why did he always have this effect on me? After so many years, he still did! He was Edward Cullen, the charmer, the guy who left me, the guy who said he loved me but had been lying. Why did the guy even want to talk to me? The pain that had came over was replaced by anger - who was he to comne back in my life, trying to talk to me as if nothing had happened? I was not going to be the weak human he played wround with. Oh no, I was the strong vampire Bella who was not going to be played with and then thrown away.

When I was finally ready to go back out, it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria, where the twins were waving from a table. I was glad I blocked their mind before we came here, or they'd find out who they were. Quickly I fulled a tray with food, my prop, before walking to there table. I could see all the Cullens staring at me in shock.

I turned on my ipod and started to listen to it. The twins understood the look I gave them - I wanted to think. Unfortunately the song that came on only reminded me more of him.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older  
_

And it was true. Throughout my human days, and even my vampire ones I had waited, I had day dreamed of what it would be like to recieve a letter, a phone call or a visit from Edward but it had never happened.

_Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
_

And why did he have to go? I already knew that answer - after all, he'd told me himself. I don't how I never realised that he didn't love me. I mean how on earth would he have loved me, the clumsy human who all too eager to love him. He'd fed me lies.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_A part of me had died the day he left me, my heart. I was broken, and then with the twins? Raising them all on my own? Having to cope with being a vampire, being a nomad, my own father not wanting me and just after my heart had ripped out of my chest and stomped on. It had been unbearable, many nights had been spent dry sobbing.

_I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater  
__Confession Of A Broken Heart lyrics on  
music./song/English/5739-Confession-Of-A-Broken-HeartLindsay-Lohan.html  
I dream of another you the one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_And I'd worn all of his old clothes he'd left at my house. In fact, they were still in a box under my bed. And I had needed Charlie, to help me, but that's not what I got. He disowned me, so did Renee. No one helped me, not a friend, not family. Jake wouldn't even talk to me after I became a 'bloodsucker'. So I was alone to pick up the pieces of my heart.

_(So) why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go_

And he left me. All alone. To raise _our_ daughters.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did u ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

Did he ever love me? Did he ever care about me? Did he even like me? Or was I just nothing to him, didn't have the smallest place in his heart? He saved my life so many times but was that just because he didn't want some guilt on his conscience. Probably. I really was nothing to him. And I still wasn't.

_I love you, I loved you _

_I love you, I loved you _

I refused to admit it to myself. I did not love Edward Cullen!

Elle's POV

As I looked at my mother, I knew something was wrong. The look she gave us clearly said not to disturb her, that she needed to think. And I could only think of one reason she would do that. I glanced around the cafeteria, my eyes landing on the Cullens. I had never seen of a picture of them, but it was pretty obvious. The unusual bronze hair that exactly matched my sister's - Alice Swan - told me that they really were back. My mother's worst fear had come true.

Both me and my sister exchanged looks of shock, pain, concern and anger. Both of us were on the same train of thought. How could he have done that to our mother? Bella was the greatest, most self-sacrificing person I had ever met. But he had crushed her. Come to think of it, the whole family had. Esme was like her second mother, Carlisle was like second father. Emmet was like she brother she never had, always joking. Even Rosalie she had missed. She had thought Jasper was great too - always able to calm her down. And Alice, her best friend, even she had left her, never even sending a letter or an email, even a phonecall. But it was Edward who had caused her most pain. After all, he was the one who crushed her.

I noticed them lifting up there trays and walking towards us! How dare they! They were not coming over here! My mother noticed too, taking off her ear phones let out a soft yet menacing growl. They did not seem disturbed by this, nor did they give any signs that they heard but continued to walk over, as if they were old buddies and they hadn't left my mother without any goodbye, except one from Edward in which he stomped on her heart.

"Hey Bella!" The pixie one, who I assumed was Alice gave Bella a hug which my mom did not return.

"Please get off me." She said politely, yet I could hear anger bubbling beneath it.

"But we haven't seen you in years!" Aluice squealed.

"And yet I seem to recall that it was your family who left me." Ignoring the pained looks on their faces, she continued, "And I really would appreciate it if your family would go away from mine. See, I've got a new one. I don't need you anymore." They still looked shocked and a bit pained but didn't back away.

"Bella, are you . . . with someone?" Edward asked.

"Yes, this is my lesbian partner." Bella said, pointing at me. I restrained myself from laughing, as did my sister and Bella, keeping completely serious faces on. They laughed but stopped when they saw our serious faces. Obviously we weren't actually, but it would be quite funny...

"Your joking, right?" Bella and I looked offended.

"How dare you! Insult my wife! I have never been so offended in my life!" She hissed then turned away from them, folding her arms. The three of us were trying to restrain our laughter.

"I ... um," Edward looked awkward.

"Your..." Alice seemed incapable of saying anything else.

"This ..." Jasper said, but couldn't finish his sentance. Thank God for Bella's power otherwise Jasper would realise we weren't actually together. I mean we're mother and daughter!

"Uh ..." Emmet stuttered.

"Are ... " Even Rosalie was shocked.

I suppose its not every day you meet the person your brother tore the heart out of that you haven't seen in 17 years and find out that she's apparently a 'lesbian'.

The bell rang and me, Alice (**AN: When I say Alice with them I mean Bella's daughter Alice Swan. Elle and Alice are twins and Edward's they're father.**) and Bella walked out. Me and Bella hand in hand playing up our pretend releationship. I can't believe they believed us!


	2. School With Cullen

BPOV

As I walked to Biology, my first period after lunch, I could help but feel deja vu. Perhaps it was meeting Edward again in the cafeteria, or maybe it was the fact I had biology right after lunch. Either way, I couldn't shake it off. I could only hope that Edward wasn't in this class. Listening to that song had not soothed me like I had intended, it had angered me. I walked in to the class, ignoring the smug smile on that bronze haired vampire that was sitting at the back of the room next to the single available chair. Silently, I walked forward and took it.

"Bella, how are you?" He asked me.

"I was better before I saw you." I said coldly.

"Really? Because I think that meeting you was the most pleasant part of mine."

"Please! It was you who broke up with me, remember?" I said loudly. Many heads turned in my direction.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Yeah right!"

"Children-" Our idiot teacher said.

"Shut up!" me and Edward said at the same time.

"When can't you believe me?"

"Because your a lying freak!"

"Please-" the teacher tried again.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners?" I shot at him. "It seems like they didn't. Rule number one - don't interrupt people when they're talking." He was looking at my breasts. "Rule number two - My face is here," I pointed to my face, "not here." I pointed to my chest.

"Miss Swan! Mr Cullen! Detention this afternoon!"

"Rule number three - don't be mean. Now, I don't think a detention is in order, considering the fact that it's your fault you assigned my seat beside his! If you were to simply move me or him then i would be perfectly content and would not shout." I was using the seductive tone of voice that always made men like this do exactly what you want. (**AN: I don't want you tinking bad of me. I DON'T flirt. I was just writing what my friend's sister does.**)

He looked dazed, "Of c-course, Miss Swan. H-h-here." He give me a desk at the very front of the room, right beside his desk. Excuse me but EW! He made Edward go at the very back of the room.

The class was a total nightmare because Edward was in it. But as soon as the bell rang my 'lesbian' partner Elle put her arms around my waist and took me to the next class. The look on Edward's face was something like undescribable fury. I wonder what about - after all he didn't want me.

The next class was even more of a nightmare. If you call the fact i was assigned to do a project with Edward Cullen himself exciting, you must be incredibly mental. I was not excited in the least. I mean, I was trying to move myself on from him, something I knew was never going to happen but still! He didn't have any right to come back into my life! Did God have no mercy?

"Bella," He greeted me coldly.

I didn't speak. "Bella, I know I probably hurt you a bit but I only did that because I wanted you to be happy-"

"Happy! You thought that if I- Let's go outside to finish this. And this will be the last conversation we ever have!" Both of us asked to go to the toilet before going outside. I wasn't happy about this but I figured I mught as well have a conversation with him so he'll stop harassing me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Bella. Please let me speak for a moment, and please don't interrupt. There's something I want to tell you. I am in love with you. I was when I ended things and I still am now. When I said I didn't love you, it didn't expect you to believe me, I thought I would have to stand there for hours trying to tell you that I didn't love you. Did you have no faith in me? But I'm telling you that I love you now, that I always have and that I want to be in a relationship with you."

"You idiot! Do you actually think I would believe this! You little story! Did you spend our last couple of classes thinking that up or are you such a great liar you thought it up on the spot! Thought you could trick clumsy human Bella again? News flash! I'm not weak or human! And I will not stop myself from punching or hurting you in any other way if it comes to that. So Edward, I take it you were scared when you saw me and thought up that cover story? Or have all the other girls seen how mean you really are? Did you honestly think I would get back together with you! Now, would you like to leave with your life? If you do, I'd advise you to leave now because sometimes my fists have this habit of moving and just happening to land on the other persons face, so what will it be?"

"Bella-"

"You have ten seconds till I punch."

"I-"

"10-"

"Really-"

"9-"

"Do-"

"8-"

"love you!" He said quickly.

"1!" He moved out of the way so my fist struck only air but I walked gracefully with my head up high to my car, where I turned on my ipod.

_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

Yeah, how about that Edward? Would you like that? I thought to myself.

_you look so dumb right now  
Standing outside ma house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
_

He was standing right outside my window, tapping it lightly with his fist. His face looked pained, I saw from the rear-view mirror as he realised I wasn't going to talk to him, but he never looked ugly. I felt a strange wave of sadness as he walked away, and got into his car. That was enough! I did not like him! He broke my heart! Left our children father-less! Now I just felt anger. And hate, a lot of hate.

_  
Dont tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now its time to go  
Curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But its over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
_

And he definately wasn't sorry. The pained look on his face was probably just sad he didn't have another vulnerable girl he could show off. God, how could I have been so stupid. I mean, I could understand any girl falling for him, but as bad as me? Unable to get over him in 17 years? That was just pathetic, but what could I do? I had told myself to get over him and stop dry sobbing over year book photos of him.

_Grab yo clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin bout, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like the re-run  
Please, what else is on  
_

He hadn't taken his clothes. I had visited the Cullen mansion just after I got changed, just for a couple of days. All of his clothes were still neatly folded in drawers, and hung up in wardrobes. I wondered whether anything had changed since then, I thought of, maybe, going to Forks, just to see what everyone was doing. No one thought I was dead, just missing. I knew there had never been a funeral. Everyone thought I had just left Forks after I had the children, most people had thought I'd do that when Charlie and Renee disowned me. What none of them had counted on, though, was how helpful Angela was, and how she would always lend a room to a friend in need. She was the one who had witnessed the twins birth, the only one apart from the doctor.

_And dont tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby wen I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But u put on quite a show  
really had me going  
But now it's time 2 go  
Curtain's finally closing  
that was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But its over now (But its over now)  
Go on n' take a bow_

He really wasn't sorry. Maybe, I should go to Forks. I probably wouldn't show myself to anyone but Angela and Ben. I would tell them that I didn't want to talk to anyone, that I was just checking up on people. That was true, just not the whole truth.

_and the award for the best liar goes to you  
4 making me believe that u could be  
Faithful 2 me  
lets hear yo speech ohhh  
_

Edward should get that award!

_How bout a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

yeah! Lets applaud to the guy for his excellant lying skills! I wonder how many hours he spent in front of the mirror getting them just right so girls like me would fall for him and then he would crush them.

_But u put on quite a show  
really had me going  
But now its time 2 go  
Curtains finally closing  
that was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But its over now (But its over now)  
Go on n' take a bow_

And I had been a gullable twit that believed him.

_But it's over now  
_

And it was over! I was going back! It would just be a repeat of events. Quickly, I pulled out my cell phone and rang the airport. I was going to Forks.

EPOV

_Waiting here  
For you to call me  
For you to tell me  
That everything's  
a big mistake  
_

I pulled out my mobile phone and hoped she would call. My number hadn't changed, perhaps she would? Or get out of her car and tell me that she did love me after all? That I wasn't 17 years too late? Would she ever take me back? After what I'd done to her, probably not. After 17 years with no phone call, letter, email, visit or anything actually, I suppose I had to understand.

_Waiting here  
In this rainfall  
Feeling so small  
This dream was not  
suppose to break  
_

But I had regretted it so much. Each day was like hell, unable to run my hands through Bella's soft, mahogany hair, to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

_I'm so sorry now  
For the pain I caused you  
Wont you please forgive  
Please_

I hadn't thought it would cause her any pain, or if it did, she would get over it. I wondered why she hung out with two humans. I suppose on of them was her lesbian partner, but the other one? I didn't understand Bella, I probably never would. As a human, she had been complicated, but now, as a vampire it seemed to have convinced a million times. She wouldn't talk to me without it becoming an argument and she firmly believed I didn't want her, that I was just using her.

_But you don't love me anymore  
You don't want me anymore  
There's a sign on your door  
No vacancy, just emptiness  
Without your love  
I'm homeless_

It really was as if someone had just removed my heart. It felt like there was a gaping in my body.

_In this cold  
I'm walking aimless  
Feeling helpless  
Without a shelter  
from the storm  
_

And what could I do? I mean, Bella was the most stubborn person I had ever met and it took continual effort on my part and my family to make her trust us, but personally, I didn't think it was likely she'd ever get together with me, after all, she is a lesbian.

_In my heart  
I miss you so much  
Missing your touch  
And the bed that used  
to be so warm_

II wondered who had changed her. Part of me was beyound anger at who had done it and another part was actually grateful. Angry because they had put Bella through so much pain but glad because if they hadn't I would never have seen her. I sighed. I was so selfish, how could I think that when my poor Bella had been in pain?

_I'm so sorry now  
For the pain I caused you  
Wont you please forgive  
Please_

Had I caused her pain?

_But you don't love me anymore  
You don't want me anymore  
There's a sign on your door  
No vacancy, just emptiness  
Without your love  
I'm homeless_

I had messed up big time. She wouldn't want me now, would probably never forgive me.

_My, My baby  
I'm sorry  
Oooh_

I wondered what had happened to her? I knew Forks would be a place to start, of course Charlie would know. My curiousity was ebbing away at me. I would have to go soon, perhaps now? I wanted to be able to understand Bella better, why she was so angry at me. People like Angela who were close to her would remember what she had been like

_But you don't love me anymore  
You don't want me anymore  
There's a sign on your door  
No vacancy, just emptiness  
Without your love  
I'm homeless_

Quickly, I pulled out my phone and rang the airport before texting Alice telling her where I was going and why.

I was on my way to Forks.

**AN: By the way, thank you guys SO much for the reviews. Anyway so please do now again! I love them SO much! I even decided to update earlier than I was going to. Anway! I just want to let you guys know that I don't mean any offence to lesbians or gay people, I just think it would be sort of funny to have a mother and daughter pretend to be one, you know put in some comedy to this serious drama because sometimes I really hate in books when everythings all serious, so I just burst out laughing at completely random stuff. So, anway, enough of my weirdness. Lets see who reads these - when you review, and PLEASE review, write your favourite riddle as well as what you thought of this! And I'll try to answer what it is. I know! I'm having a weird day today and I'm super bored so I'm just saying random stuff. I'll stop now so feel free to click the nice purple bottom, it won't bite you know. lol.**


	3. Forks

As soon as my plane landed, I went to a car shop. The saleman looked surprised as I handed him cash for my convertible porshe but it didn't stop him from giving me my keys and letting me drive away. It wasn't raining, but there was plenty of cloud coverage so I was wouldn't need to hide from everybody today. I had put on aviators so no one would recognise me. I was driving fast so I was in Forks within the hour. I wasn't going to go to Charlie's, not after what he did to me. I needed to emotionally prepare myself for going there, so it would be a few days. I probably wouldn't show my face though - I didn't need to give Charlie a heart attack.

There was the fact that I hadn't aged in 17 years, but I could just blame that on botox which was azazing now. A really wrinkled granny could go in and come out looking as if she were younger than me. I figured I'd go to Angela's house and stay there. I wanted to say hi to her and Ben. I wondered if they'd gotten married or if they had children. I really hoped they hadn't broken up.

I parked my porshe outside before I hesitantly knocked on the door. Angela opened it. She looked good for her age - warm blue eyes, waist length brown hair, she looked much the same as she had in highschool. She smiled her kind, heart warming smile and asked, "Can I help you? If your lost or something, I can show you the way."

"Uh ... no. Listen, Angela, how are you?" She still didn't recognise me. I could see in her face that she was shocked because she didn't know who I was and how I knew her name.

"Me?" Her voice had gone up several octaves. "How do you know me?"

I glanced around at the people staring, "Can we talk inside?"

"Um ..."

"I promise you I have no weapons or anything. i'm not going to hurt you."

"Okay, come on in." Once she closed the doors behind her, she started pacing, "Do I know you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I used to be a friend."

"I don't remember ever being friends with someone that pale. Sure, there was the Cullens back in highschool but none of them had brown hair." I cringed internally.

"I'm not a Cullen." I answered, my voice loud and clear.

"Okay. Um, where did I meet you?"

"Here, in Forks."

"Er ... I really don't know who you are."

I sighed. I had hoped it wouldn't be this hard. I wanted her to realise it was me, guess I'd have to tell her. I couldn't believe she didn't recognise me, even with my aviators on, I'd always thought I looked reconisable.

"Do you really not recognise me, Angela? We had been best friends. I suppose I'll just have to tell you. Do you remember highschool? I was the new girl, Bella Swan." Her eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, I know. The one with the scandel."

BPOV

I took off my aviators. "B-b-b-b-b-but y-y-y-y-you're s-s-s-s-supposed to be lost! Dead! Not alive! You look the same as before!"

"Calm down." Once she did, I continued. "I'm going to start from the start. You know that Edward Cullen and I broke up, that he moved, but I never told anyone what had really happened. So here it is, you might want to sit down."

"The day Edward and I broke up, was the day I had been planning to tell him I was pregnant. It was the day before my birthday that we ... you know. I had prepared myself and ...

FLASHBACK

_We were in the forest, Edward was with me. I was nervous about telling him that the impossible had indeed happened, that he was going to be a father. I had no idea how he was going to react to it, or the rest of the family. He had been sort of distant the last few days, but I had thought that was to be expected given what had happened in my party._

_"I need to tell you something." We said at the exact same time. "You go first." I said._

_"Bella, my family are leaving."_

_"I'll go with you."_

_"No. I ... I don't want you Bella. I don't love you. Getting together with you was just for fun, a bet. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I felt the tears filling my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I was not going to let him know that inside my heart was breaking. I wasn't going to tell him I was pregnant, not now. That would just be forcing him to be with me._

END FLASHBACK.

Angela had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Bella." I just continued with my story.

"So, as you know, I went home. I was catonic for a few weeks before I started going to school. Everyone was trying to talk to me, but I didn't pay attention. I spoke only when spoken to, apart from that, I did nothing. I was starting to show after a few months but everyone thought I was just putting on weight. It was then I started to really show.

"You know how everyone was. Charlie and Renee disowned me, refused to talk, and everyone else in school wouldn't talk to me. You heard all of the rumors. You know that in the end it was thought I was having Mike's children because I had rebound sex with him. Mike, being the pompous brat he is, encouraged them.

"So, then I was left with my only friend - you. You helped me get through some rough patched, nad you were there when I gave birth to the twins. It was a couple of days after that, that I talked to Jacob. He wasn't .. pleased I had Edward's children, he was quite angry. He ... punched me. I know it was just anger, but it was then I decided to leave without a word. I took Elle and Alice and left."

Angela now was crying her eyes out. I knew I would be too if I could cry. "Why did you come back?" She whispered.

"Because," I knew I'd be hysterical if I was human, " a day or so ago, I ran into the Cullens." Angela looked even more shocked, if that was possible.

"So, you decided to move back here?"

"Not move, visit. The Cullens brought back some painful memories, and seeing Edwaard's face just reminded me of here. I thought that, maybe, if I went back here, I could get over it, you know? "

"Yes."

"So, how is everyone? Are you and ben still together?"

"Yes. He's away on a buisness trip now - he works as a lawyer - but we're content. We've been thinking of adding a new member to the family actually." Some how she seemed depressed as she said this.

"That's great!"

"Yeah."

"How ... How's ... "

"Charlie?" Angela finished for me gently. "Well, after you left, everyone supposed you were dead. I mean, you;'ve been gone 17 years with no word to anybody so what was everyone supposed to think. Charlie is still alive, just not happy. I think he really misses you. When he heard you went missing, he sent out search parties galore, he refused to even think you were dead for years. Everyone wondered about teh twins, whether they were dead too."

"They're not."

"Bella?" She asked me quietly. "I ... After you left, after teh Cullens left, I started thinking. About the fact they never really stopped aging, about their pale skin, and their eyes that seemed to change colour. And ... well, I came to the conclusion that they were vampires and you are too."

"What! You're crazy!"

"Bella, I know I'm right." And that same look came over her face, sad, mourning. "Because Ben's one too."

It was my turn to look shocked.

"It was 10 years ago. Ben had just gotten his degree and he was travelling to Volterra, where his job interview was. We had been estatic when he got the job! It paid well and we bought a house. We had been thinking of bringing in a new member to the family and on our wedding night, we suceeded.

I was estatic! I'd planned a romantic dinner to tell him, but he was running late. I thought it was strange, since he was always on time but I thought he was probably just being held back in the office. So, I waited, and I waited. It was when hours had passed and he still hadn't shown that I phoned the police. They sent search parties around the city, put up posters and put it on the news.

But he was never found. I gave birth to Michael Ben Weber alone. I refused the help of my parents or anyone else. When Michael was 3, I saw him. He came into the house and explained it all to me, told me that he was a vampire now and that he couldn't see me anymore. I had always hung onto that last shred of hope and hearing that he couldn't be with me made me sink into depression.

Some one called child services, thought I was being an unfit mother, so my mother took care of him for a year. It only tore me apart further. Then, one day, all of the pain I felt just transformed into anger. I couldn't beleive he'd left me after all he said! After my anger cooled down again, I got Michael back.

So here I am." I looked around at Angela's house, and realised how bad she did have it. The house looked shabby and uncleaned, there was little furniture and anything there was looked cheap.

But she merely shrugged when I questioned how she was money wise, "There aren't much jobs available."

**AN: Okay, I'm really sorry if this sounds bad but I thought I should put in some more drama for this because I reallly wanted to include Angela in this story. I'm also sorry if this is bad but I'm sick and I've puked 9 times today, even though I haven't actually ate anything. The last one was YUCK! It was like all flem or something! Anyway! that sounds SO sick so I'm oging to stop being yuck now! PLEASE review! It'll REALLY cheer me up!**


	4. Encounter

**EPOV**

As I walked down the drive way of Charlie Swan's house, I was hit by memories - of climbing into Bella's room, of hearing her say my name in her sleep for the first time, of picking her up to go to the meadow, of dropping her off after those men tried to do that to her and coming back secretly, unoticed by her in the darkness of the night. They came in no particular order, but I was struck by just how many memories I treasured had been spent in this house.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door but recieved no reply. I could hear nothing from inside so I assumed Charlie Swan must be out, probably at work - the police cruiser was not in the drive way. So I sat on the bench and waited for Bella's father to come home. It was nearly nightfall when a car finally approached the house.

Charlie came out. His expression was shocked before it turned quickly to one of the deepest loathing. "What are you doing here? It's private property!" He roared.

"I know, sir. I wanted to speak with you about what happened to Bella?"

"What about her?" He asked defensively, and you didn't need Jasper to see how much it pained of him to talk about her. I knew he would probably be thinking about what happened, but I didn't want to find out that way. I wanted him to tell me willingly, no matter how long it took.

"Where is she? Please sir, I just want to know." I don't know how, or why, perhaps he heard the true mourning in my voice or the pleading, but he opened the door and gestured for me to come in.

Hesitantly, I did so. I saw that nothing had changed since Bella lived here, and I knew from what Bella had told me nothing had changed since Renee had been here too. The kitchen cupboards were still painted yellow, there were still three mismatched chairs sitting around the small table. I was willing to bet that nothing had been touched in Bella's room since the day she had left either.

"So you really want to know?" Charlie asked me. I could hear the hope in his voice, probably hoping I would change my mind last minute and leave but I didn't read his thoughts to confirm my suspicion.

"Yes, sir, I do."

"The day you broke up with Bella brought on what was probably the worst time of my life. I had no idea what to do, or how to help her. The day you broke up with her, she wondered around in the forest for hours, I think she was trying to find you. We had to send out a search party and when Sam Uley finally did find her, all she would say is 'He's gone' over and over again.

She was catonic for that first week. Wouldn't sleep or eat, refused to do anything. She'd just sit there, big black circles under her eyes, staring into space. No one knew what to do, we thought we might have to hospitalise her, so I phoned Renee. I thought, you know, that if she had to go there, it would be better if she was with her mother, that here might have too many unpleasant memories.

But when Renee and I started packing, she threw a tantrum. We were surprised, shocked. It was the most emotion that had come out of her since you'd left, and even as a toddler, she'd never have them. But there she was, throwing her clothes all over the place, refusing to leave. I sort of thought, that maybe the reason she was staying was because she always hoped you'd come back.

After that, she went to sleep, and she did go to school, but every night, I was woken by piercing, heart breaking screams. I think she had nightmares, I think they were of when you left her or something like that, but I never questioned her. I knew she never slept well - there were giant black circles under her eyes, but it was an improvement, better than she had been.

I watched her carefully. I don't think she knew I knew, but it was obvious it was just an act, put on for me so I didn't worry about her. She acted like a zombie, she didn't do anything or talk to her friends. Eventually, they just started to avoid her, apart from Angela, but even so, Bella wouldn't talk to them. Only when asked a question would she respond, and even then only with a few syllables.

I found a bunch of CDs in the trash. I saw her throwing out her books as well. Most of the time she'd just sit there, remembering what it had been like. Then, she started getting bigger. Everyone just thought she was comfort eating because you'd broken up with her, but then she really started to show.

She was pregnant. No one knew who's child it was. At first people thought the child was yours, but then Mike said the child was his, loads of the boys said they were the father, but Bella refused to tell anyone or let them have a DNA test."

"Them?"

"She had twins. Elle Esme Swan and Alice Rosalie Swan I think. But that's not all of it. I regret it now, so does Renee, but we disowned her when we found out, couldn't believe she would keep it a secret from her own parents. And Bella ... She was already broken hearted, but did it stop us from being cruel and refusing to speak to her again? I think it was, but at the time we were convinced it was the right thing to do.

I think she stayed in Angela's. Angela was the one who was with her giving birth as well. Then, one day Bella was gone. No one knows what happened to her, even now, or the twins. They just vanished."

"Would you mind if I just took a moment to myself, in Bella's room?"

"Go ahead."

I was struck with how my leaving had only made things worse. How could I have done that to Bella? Catonic? My angel? It was a sin to cause an angel like Bella pain. It was no wonder she hated me so much, I'd hate me. She gave birth to children by herself? No one but Angela to help her? Suddenly vanishing with the twins one day?

It made no sense. Why did she leave? Did a vampire come into Forks and change her? Did she just move and changed after that? If she was a vampire when she left Forks, how would she have been able to take the twins with her? Their blood would surely make her want to drink.

And who was this father? I knew it wasn't me - vampires couldn't have children - but then who? Mike? Tyler? Eric? WHO? I wanted to know whether she did it when I was still with her, why she did it? Did she think they were better than me? IO wanted to know? It was burning at me! But not now. I was not going to go back till I'd pieced together something.

When was she changed? I didn't know, but perhaps Bella would tell me. I wondered whether she would. Thinking of ehr, I glanced around the room. Most things were the same. There was an outfit hanging out, ready to be worn, an empty dusty bookshelf, I noticed in the wardrobe that anything Alice had given her was not there.

I decided to go to the meadow. When I got there, I lay down on the grass, thinking of the memories I had here when I heard someone move. "Bella?"

"Edward, what are you doing in Forks?" She snapped. I noticed how her eyes were dull and lifeless, compared to her deep brown lively pools she used to have.

"Catching up, you?"

"The same. Care to explain what brought this on?"

"Care to explain who you slept with?" I asked her, starting to feel anger.

"What?" She asked me, probably playing dumb!

"Don't pretend to be innocent! Don't spare the details! Were you such a coward that you wouldn't tell to my face you were having an affair? Or was it after?"

"What are you talking about?" She whispered.

"I think you know perectly well! Your so called 'lesbian partner' who is actually one of your twin daughters! So, who's the father, huh, Bella?"

"How do you know about them?"

"HA! You admit it! You slept with someone! Was it during out relationship? Or after?"

She didn't say anything. I knew what her answer must have been, on all the programmes and real life, tehy don't answer when they had an affair with someone during the relationship!

"So you slept with someone during our relationship, then?"

BPOV

I had no clue what he was talking about. Then he told me. He thought I had an affair. I kne I had to think fast. Shouled I tell him that he was the father, burden him with that responsibility, or tell him I had an affair. It wasn't fair to Edward to force him to look after our daughters, I could do that.

"So you slept with someone during our relationship, then?"

Silently, I nodded. He wouldn't care anyway - he didn't love me.

"I can't believe you! Who was it! Tell me!"

Why was he so angry. Even though it was causing me great emotional pain, I said, "You don't know him. He's from Seattle, I met him on one of Alice's shopping trips." The lies came naturally, coming from my mouth as if they were true.

"Why don't you just go curl up and die, Bella? I'm sure no one would care, especially not your daughters if this is the sort of mother you are."

I thought of telling him who it really was, but why? He was right! I really must be a terrible mother.

So I ran.

And I ran.

I didn't stop.

**AN: READ THIS PLEASE BEFORE YOU REVIEW, AND I'D ADVISE YOU TO DO SO BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU GET A HOT FRIED CHAPTER COMING RIGHT UP!**

**Anyway, I know how unlikely it is for Edward to EVER say that to Bella, but you've got to think this is a man here. You've got to think that Edward does love Bella a lot only to find out that she apparently had an affair with another guy while they were going out. So he did what any guy does, he says things without thinking.**


	5. Chapter 5

PEOPLE! HELP! OVER HERE! URGENT!

Okay, so now I have your attention, and I want to say that I'm actually am really sorry for doing this to you guys because you clicked on this and thought it was a cahpter when it was just an author's note. I know how I hate when people do this, so I hate me because I'm doing this, so you can hate me for doing this because I'm hating me because I'm doing this so it won't any difference for you to. Did that make any sense? I don't know, everyone says that I never make any sense, but enough about me.

I was wondering guys and guy-es what you people think I should do because ... well, I think I have way too much stories so I can't update any of them which is unfair on all of you guys so and I know now you'll hate me, I was wondering whether you guys could maybe, just maybe, vote on a poll and say which story you like best so I would be able to do that sotry, then we'd run a poll again, do that story, and again, and so on.

Please? I know I'm being really evil so I'm really sorry, but I swear I'll update the sotries really fast so if the one you wanted to read wasn't picked, we can do that one after the first one's done or whatever.

Pretty please with an Edward on top? (Come on, you can't say no to that! Its impossible!)


	6. Chapter 6

**READ THIS, DO NOT DELETE!!!!**

**So, I know I've been a total byotch by not updating in forever due to personal reasons, so I'll try to make this as brief as possible. **

**I promise I will _try_ to update more often, but - and I know this sounds so evil and selfish - my friend just started fanfiction, and she's an **_amazing_** writer! She even updates regularly, something I can't exactly say I do, and her stories are _AMAZING!_**

**So can you guys please search _blondeshavemorefun_ (don't let the name fool you, she's AWESOME!!!!) and click on one of her stories? There's only two - _Thoughtful Errors_ and _Truth Conqers All._**

**It would really mean a lot to me, and would definately encourage me to update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if I disappointed you by thinking this is another update, but I do have good news!**

I'M BACK!!

**I'm know I've been away for like a year, but I'm back and I want to start writing this again. I've been going through some personal problems, but I think they are mostly gone now and I'll be able to write again. I don't think I can just pick up where I left off, so I have decided I am going to rewrite this story, in a better way with LONGER chapters. **

**I really hope you'll read this new take on Evergreen, I think its better than I've ever written, and I'd appreciate your reviews and takes on what you think of it. It has been hard, but I'd like to thank the people who went out of their way to PM me and ask whether I was alright - not dead yet! Cros fingers, and hope I didn't just jinx myself.**

So please,

**click on this link and read my new take on Evergreen, :**

.net/s/5528091/1/


End file.
